Anyone But You
by Purpleangel
Summary: Each and every day he goes especially out of his way to make her life hell. Little does he know the girl he mocks during the day is the very same girl he can’t stop chatting with at night.
1. i hate you

Title: Anyone But You

Summary: Each and every day he goes especially out of his way to make her life hell. Little does he know the girl he mocks during the day is the very same girl he can't stop chatting with at night.

This is a Purpleangel (Rosie) and St. Elmo-lover (Briana) collaboration; we hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------

_What a waste of time,_ thought the blond boy as he let out a loud sigh causing his friend to look over to him. Tyler looked at the blonds' notebook only to find it covered in drawings, mostly of the professor hanging by a tree.

"You know there's a reason why you're failing this class," whispered the boy grinning slightly at the fact that his best friend could be so careless.

Reid shrugged his shoulders while brushing a hand through his blond locks, "Whatever baby boy, you should go back to your notes. Wouldn't want to miss anything," he mocked.

The boy simply shook his head and continued writing away in his notebook as the professor went on explaining World War I. Reid was never one for taking notes himself. Why should he when his best friend could? Besides taking notes would surely ruin the 'bad boy' image the girls in Spencer seemed to have imprinted on him. Not that this 'image' was a bad thing, far from it.

Looking over his shoulder he caught the eye of a pretty brunette who had been obviously staring at him. Smirking, he threw a wink her way causing the girl to immediately blush a bright red. _Oh yeah being Spencer's bad boy has its advantages,_ he thought amused at the way the girl tried to hide her current embarrassment

His eyes drifted over to the metal clock on the far right wall, 2:44, _damn still more than a half an hour left._ Just as he was about to continue his aimless doodling the door to the classroom flew open.

_Finally some entertainment_, he thought as he looked at the raven-haired girl who was standing at the door apparently breathless judging from the way her chest rose. A blush was spread across her face as she mumbled an apology and walked over to her assigned seat. Reid's blue eyes followed the girl as she took her seat in the row right below where he was.

Reid knew the girl to be named Andrea something or other, a.k.a. his daily source of amusement. The girl was an obvious bore, ever since he first met her freshmen year she wore the same thick-framed glasses and braided ponytail. _Mousey_, that was the word to describe her perfectly he thought.

She could feel the eyes of a certain blond burning a hole through the back of her head. Turning around her hazel eyes met his icy blue ones. Rolling her eyes at him she turned back around and took out her notebook. _I don't understand why he always wants to tease me, _she thought as she began taking the lecture notes.

Feeling a paper ball hit the back of her head she let out a low groan, _god how I hate him_. Ever since freshmen year he had gone out of his way to make her life hell. But the reason why was beyond her comprehension. Well the only logical reason would be because every time she got within two feet of the guy she managed to make a complete fool out of herself. In other words she guessed she was an easy target for his jokes.

Another two paper balls hit the back of her head. Pounding her hands on the desk, the girl turned around to look at the blond who sat back with an 'I'm innocent' look on his face. White hot anger shot through her veins as she glared at him but it seemed to go unnoticed by the blond. Narrowing her eyes at the boy she took the paper ball and hit him square in the face. Unfortunately for her the teacher had managed to see her little exchange.

"Ms. Mendel you have morning detention for the next two days."

Turning back around to face the head of the class Andrea immediately opened her mouth to protest, "But I…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," the teacher once again scolded as he returned to lecture completely ignoring the look of dismay on the girls face.

The snickers of her classmates could be faintly heard in the background and she could have died on the spot from the embarrassment. _Damn you Garwin_, she thought as she pounded her fist on her desk once again. _Well at least there is only thirty minutes left in class, nothing else could possibly… _A paper ball hitting the back of her head once again interrupted her thoughts. _I hate Mondays,_ she mentally whined as she let her head fall on the desk. She heard the chuckles coming from the boy behind her, _but I still hate him more_.

For the reminder of the class time went by without much of a hitch, much to the relief of Andrea. At the sound of the school bell, everyone in the class stood up to gather their things. _Time to take a quick nap,_ she thought happily as she headed towards the door. Consumed in her own thoughts, Andrea didn't notice the classroom door closing and ended up walking straight into it.

Falling to the floor, Andrea closed her eyes and she clutched onto her nose. Seering pain took over her thoughts for a few seconds before she shook her head. "Damn it," the girl cursed as she opened her eyes. Her books were scattered all over the floor and her nose hurt like hell. Looking up she pulled herself up from the floor, still holding her throbbing nose. The door suddenly opened and on the other side it revealed a laughing Reid.

"Didn't see you there, my bad," he said as he gave the injured girl a smirk. Without another word he left, leaving Andrea absolutely speechless.

Mumbling a few curses, Andrea bent down to pick up her books, but was surprised to find a helping hand. Looking up she recognized the boy to be one of Reid's friends, Tyler she thought was his name. The boy picked up all her books and handed them to her without so much as saying a word. After picking up all her books, she whispered a quick "thanks", expecting him to leave. She was surprised when he actually spoke to her.

"The only reason why he does that to you is because he knows he can push you around. You should stand up for yourself more often," he said, and with that he walked out as he tried to catch up with his best friend

Hazel eyes watched the boy walk out of the classroom, and once again she was speechless. A loud sigh escaped her lips; _I really need a nap now,_ she thought as she walked out of the classroom and headed over to her dorm

-x-x-x-x-

Tossing to her side, Andrea rubbed her sleepy eyes. _How long have I've been asleep,_ she wondered. Opening her hazel eyes she looked over to the clock sitting on her nightstand. 11:56. "Damn I guess it was more than a nap," she said to herself as she got up from the bed.

_What am I going to now? I'm not sleepy and it's too late to go out. _Stretching her arms over her head, Andrea walked over to her dresser and grabbed her laptop. Lying back down on her bed, she opened up her laptop and went to check her email.

You have no new messages…

_Like that's surprising,_ she thought as she stared at the blinking words on her screen. _Now what?_ The girl frowned as she let out a sigh; she had the whole World Wide Web at her fingertips yet she couldn't think of a single thing to do.

Just as she was about to start browsing a screen suddenly popped up, it was an instant message. Looking at the screen name she couldn't recognize it as one of her friends, but being curious as she always was she decided to open it.

SUI GENERIS: appassionata? What kind of screen name is that?

Andrea frowned, she hated when people did that. But being as she was bored as she was, she decided to reply rather than ignoring the aim like she usually did. The girl rolled her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair before typing a reply.

APPASSIONATA: it means passionate in italian

SUI GENERIS: passionate huh?

SUI GENERIS: tell me; are you like a hot italian lover or something?

APPASSIONATA: picking up girls online, someone's a little pathetic

SUI GENERIS: hey you can't blame a guy for trying.

APPASSIONATA: yeah well that's true

SUI GENERIS: glad u see it my way

SUI GENERIS: what are you doing up so late anyway?

APPASSIONATA: I couldn't sleep – what about you?

SUI GENERIS: same

APPASSIONATA: how come u can't sleep

SUI GENERIS: lets just say I had a rough day

APPASSIONATA: yea same wit me, what happened?

SUI GENERIS: no not what more like who

APPASSIONATA: huh?

APPASSIONATA: wait don't answer that

SUI GENERIS: what can I say I'm popular wit the ladies

Andrea started laughing out loud in her semi-dark dorm room. _This guy is something else_, she thought. Obviously amused as she shook her head from the laughter. Stretching her long slim fingers she started typing in her next reply.

APPASSIONATA: if ur so popular wit the ladies then y aren't you with one right now

SUI GENERIS: yea well every guy needs a break some nights

APPASSIONATA: if you say so

SUI GENERIS: what? it's true! they practically attack me

APPASSIONATA: you're full of yourself

SUI GENERIS: well if you don't believe me, maybe I can show you some time

APPASSIONATA: yeah because I'm so stupid that I would go meet someone off the internet

APPASSIONATA: sorry there buddy, but in order to get into my pants I need to at least know who you are

SUI GENERIS: so you're saying that if you knew me... then I could...

SUI GENERIS: okay so lets start to get to know each other

APPASSIONATA: geez, you never give up do you

SUI GENERIS: no, i just keep going and going

SUI GENERIS: the girls around here sure aren't complaining about that

APPASSIONATA: lol you are something else

SUI GENERIS: so are you going to tell me you're name

APPASSIONATA: no... you need to earn my name

SUI GENERIS: really ? that isn't a problem with me

APPASSIONATA: I bet it isn't... but it will have to wait until another time...

APPASSIONATA: it's been fun sui generis, but I need to get to bed … ttyl

SUI GENERIS: see ya lover girl…

Closing the laptop, Reid laid back down on his bed with a playful smile on his face. His eyes looked over to the clock: 1:13. Reid Garwin had actually had a conversation with a girl for more than 3 minutes without it revolving around sex. Putting the laptop back on Tyler's nightstand he smirked, the girl's reply to his innuendos echoed in his mind. _I'm always up for a challenge,_ he thought as his eyes drifted shut.

----------------------------------

Purpleangel - Author Notes:

Please be sure to me some feedback. If you're interested in my writing then please check out my profile for my other Covenant. If you are a fan of Reid Garwin then be sure to join his fanlisting h t t p / t a i n t e d – i n k . n e t / r e i d


	2. trash bin

Title: Anyone But You

Summary: Each and every day he goes especially out of his way to make her life hell. Little does he know the girl he mocks during the day is the very same girl he can't stop chatting with at night.

This is a Purpleangel (Rosie) and St. Elmo-lover (Briana) collaboration; we hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------

It was 7:15 and Reid Garwin was actually awake and dressed. Mostly it was for lack of anything better to do. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately; he had too much on his mind. With his upcoming ascension, he found himself getting into more fights with Caleb. But it wasn't just about the powers.

Everything around him just felt so tiring. It was like he was stuck in some sort of state of mind. Sure he wasn't about to deny the fact he enjoyed being the 'badass' of the group. But he wasn't just that. There was more to him then that, although he wasn't exactly sure what it was; he knew he was more than what people made him out to be. As cliché as it may sound, he needed to find himself.

This was why he decided to take a walk, in order to clear his head. His class didn't start until 8 o'clock so he had plenty of time. He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a sigh. There weren't any classes this early so the halls were empty, except for the occasional professor walking by.

"All right everyone, I'll be just a minute," said a grey haired man to his class as he shut the door behind him. Turning around he was surprised to see one of his students, "Mr. Garwin, didn't think I'd ever see you up this early," greeted Professor Holken.

Reid simply gave the man a meek smile and nodded as he watched him walk down the hallway. Waiting until the man was out of sight, curiosity got the better of him. Peeking in the class that the professor had just walked out of, he noticed there were a few students in there. _Must be morning detention_, he thought as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Suddenly the thought sparked some interest in the boy as he remembered who was supposed to be in there today. Looking around a bit more, he spotted her in the far right corner. Andrea.

He continued to look at her; she was too weird _not_ to look at. After all what girl would voluntarily wear those monster frames and silly braided ponytail. Did the girl not realize she was in high school? It was obvious this girl made no effort to look appealing and he couldn't understand why. Well unless she was a lesbian, but even with the way she looked no girl would be into her either.

Reid shrugged his shoulders back, "Oh well not like I care," he said to himself. _Time to have some fun,_ he thought as he smirked to himself. To be honest he didn't know why he put the girl through such torture. There was just something about her that he couldn't resist, making fun of that is. He would never in a million years be interested in a girl like her. She didn't even qualify to be a notch on his bedpost.

Actually, he didn't think the girl would count as a notch on _anybody's _bedpost. And Reid Garwin wasn't anyone.

Running his fingers through his hair, he pushed all thoughts aside as he prepared himself to have a good laugh. Opening the door to the class, he walked in quietly. Fortunately she had put her head on the desk so she hadn't noticed him walking in.

Walking in he put a finger to his lips, signaling the others in the class to be quiet. Of course they did what he told them, he was Reid Garwin after all. He made his way behind the unsuspecting girl. Placing his hands on the back of her chair he couldn't help but smirk at what he was about to do. In an instant he removed the chair from under her causing her to fall flat on her butt.

It all happened so fast that Andrea had barely let out a squeak. Her eyes were closed as she felt her butt throb with pain. Slowly opening her hazel eyes she was met with the all too familiar smirk.

_He did this; I can't believe him! _ Her mouth gapped open slightly from the shock of it all. Suddenly she remembered what Tyler had told her yesterday, about standing up for herself. _Well now's as good a time as any,_ she thought as she picked herself from the ground.

Taking a few steps so that she was right in front of him, she gave him a poke in the chest. "I don't know who you think you are but I am sick and tired of your games," she huffed as her eyebrows drew together. "I'm not going to let you push me around anymore. You got that," she finished off, poking him in the chest once more.

_Ha I would like to see him mess with me again,_ she thought confidently as she rolled her eyes at the blond. She turned to walk back to her seat when the next thing she knew she was staring at the floor. The few students in the class broke out into laughter and she felt her cheeks grow red. Looking up she saw Reid smirking at her; _I hate that smirk,_ she thought as she picked herself up from the floor. She had a strong urge to rub every aching muscle in her body, but she knew it would only increase her embarrassment. And that definitely wasn't what she wanted.

"You know you should really be more careful," he mocked as he turned back around, leaving the classroom.

Walking back to her desk, she let her head fall on the desk with a loud thump as the people around her kept laughing. _This is so embarrassing_, she groaned inwardly; _today is not a good day_. Glancing up she noticed it was only 7:30; it was going to be a _very_ long day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lunchtime! Finally time to relax_, thought Andrea as she made her way through the cafeteria. It had been hell all morning, no thanks to a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy. _Speak of the devil. _Her hazel eyes spotted him across the room and she immediately frowned.

Seeing him put his arm around some pretty brunette made her inwardly gag. It was beyond her comprehension what girls could see him. He was annoying, arrogant, and had a well known reputation for being a womanizer. Yet girls, like the one he was currently with, would still fall at his feet. She just couldn't see anything in him remotely attractive. In other words, he was definitatly not her type of boy.

She didn't know if he had some sort of charm he turned on when he was around other girls or if it was just the physical attraction they saw in him. But either way, he would never run out of "groupies". He wouldn't even have to go after the same girl twice with the number of girls lineing up to help him with his "needs."

Still she couldn't tear her eyes away from looking at him. There was something about the way that he carried himself. Besides being a complete jerk to her, she could see why people were drawn to his personality. It was intoxicating. Perhaps if wasn't always making her life a living hell, she could have fallen under his spell too.

_Never in seven hells,_ she mentally concluded to herself as she broke her gaze on him. Andrea chuckled at her previous thought, _I would never fall for him._ Despite people being so drawn to him, the boy had no good qualities and probably never would.

Andrea let out a sigh as she continued through the lunch line. She hoped that he wouldn't spot her, the last thing she needed right now was another dose of embarrassment. _Okay girl, stay calm. _Against better judgement, she found herself glancing over at him once again. This time however he was looking straight at her. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but blush at being caught. Still she couldn't tear away her eyes from his.

Her feet kept moving while her eyes remained locked with his. It was like she was hypnotized and couldn't turn away. Then he did it, he winked at her with those icy blue eyes of his. She felt her cheeks burn but before she knew it she crashed in to something – a garbage can. Her food from the tray she had been carrying went falling and spilled all over the floor while she was head first in the trash.

She tried to push herself out but that only made the trashbin tip. Once again she found herself on her sore bottom but only this time covered in trash. The laughter of the entire cafeteira echoed in her ears as she felt herself on the verge of tears. Never had something more embarrassing happened to her.

Looking up she saw him, that blond idiot, smirking and laughing along with everyone else. Only it was so much worse because he knew he had been the cause of her fall. He knew that she had been staring at him and was probably enjoying this so much more because of that. She scoffed inwardly, even through the pain. If only she could find a way to get back at him. She had tried standing up for herself, like Tyler had suggested, but it hadn't exactly worked. She couldn't help but feel a bit hopeless at the whole situation.

Lifting herself up from the ground she proceeded to run out of the cafeteria. She just couldn't take it anymore and let the tears fall out. _I hate him... I hate Reid Garwin._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Andrea scrubbed harder, her skin turning the worst shade of pink imaginable. She couldn't stop scrubbing though. She could still _smell _the garbage on her. She could still feel the fire of embarrassment on her cheeks. It made her sick to think about.

She had spent the rest of her day locked in her dorm room, lying in bed doing nothing but wallowing in her self pity. It didn't help matters much that she had changed clothes repeatedly and taken a total of four showers. She was currently on her fifth. She couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be her last one or not. She had a feeling of dread that she was probably no where near done.

She couldn't shake the feeling though. That's what it all came down to. She kept seeing his cold eyes. And then she could see him winking at her and the feeling of embarrassment came all over again. It made her want to cry more tears then she had ever cried in her life. Not to mention the whole cafeterias laughter still rang in her ears.

Andrea gasped loudly, when her once steaming hot water turned cold. It was a huge contrast from the temperature she had gotten used to and she jumped back, her hair dripping water. She took a few seconds to calm her breathing before she stepped back under it and washed all the soap away. She was left feeling clean by the time she turned the shower off and headed towards her dorm room. She wondered though, how long the clean feeling was going to last before she had to go back and do it all over again.

She also wondered if it wasn't more the embarrassment that made her feel so filthy. Words couldn't describe how much she hated Reid Garwin at that moment.

When she made it back to her room she crawled into bed and snuggled deep into her covers, seeking their warmth. Her hands stretched out before she could get too comfortable and snatched her laptop off of her near by end table. She opened it with gentle hands and pushed the rather large button towards the top.

The button glowed a pretty blue color as the small version of a computer started to hum and come to life.

It took a few minutes for the thing to finally boot up fully and when it did she didn't waste anytime guiding the little mouse with her finger. She was signed on in no time at all and she looked over her mail messages. A lot of it was junk, some of it containing offers for Viagra or some other strange medicine. With a ding though, an instant message appeared on top of everything else. She rolled her eyes with a small smile when she saw who it was.

SUI GENERIS: hey there passionate lover

It was him. Well she didn't know exactly if it was really him or not in reality. _But I have nothing better to do anyway_. Andrea burrowed herself further into her covers before responding with slow lazy fingers.

APPASSIONATA: oh no. it's you

SUI GENERIS: ouch. i'm hurt

APPASSIONATA: i'm sure

SUI GENERIS: no i really am.

APPASSIONATA: why aren't you out with a girl who supposedly can't resist you?

SUI GENERIS: too tired.

APPASSIONATA: are you sure about that? or are you just trying to convince yourself?

SUI GENERIS: no convincing needed. what can i say? they can't stay away

APPASSIONATA: you mean they can't stay FAR enough away

SUI GENERIS: haha, you're so funny.

APPASSIONATA: i do try.

SUI GENERIS: so have i earned your name yet?

SUI GENERIS: or do i still have more work to do?

APPASSIONATA: you are so far from earning my name it's not ever funny, lol.

SUI GENERIS: you are full of hurtful words tonight

APPASSIONATA: how do you know i'm not always? besides, i had a bad day.

SUI GENERIS: really now? what happened?

SUI GENERIS: or do i have to earn that too?

APPASSIONATA: hah. no. it was just some stupid guy messing with me….

SUI GENERIS: sounds like fun

APPASSIONATA: not in THAT way

SUI GENERIS: what other way is there?

APPASSIONATA: you are so not funny

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Andrea shut her laptop with a soft click about an hour later, a small smile on her face. It was amazing how some stupid cocky guy from the internet could make her smile and forget about most of her day. Now she wanted to see if she could get some sleep. She reached out and set her laptop in its rightful place before turning over and laying her head against a cold spot on her pillow. Her eyes closed slowly and she tried her hardest to think good thoughts.

----------------------------------

Purpleangel - Author Notes:

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I guess it is sort of like a filler chapter. I just want to develop the relationship between them more – in person as well as online. Please be sure to me some feedback. If you're interested in my writing then please check out my profile for my other Covenant.

st.elmo-lover: Author Notes:

Hey there folks? How's it rollin'? Well, major props have to go to Rosie who wrote most of this chapter:D She truly is amazing. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are dishing out. It's wonderful to see so many people are interested. Well, um, if you like some of my writing (towards the way bottom part) feel free to check out my profile. I have a Covenant story uploaded on here called Take Cover. So…I'M DONE! I'll shut up now….

Bye….heh.


	3. basketball face

Title: Anyone But You

Summary: Each and every day he goes especially out of his way to make her life hell. Little does he know the girl he mocks during the day is the very same girl he can't stop chatting with at night.

This is a Purpleangel (Rosie) and St. Elmo-lover (Briana) collaboration; we hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------

Andrea groaned as she attempted to rub away the sleepiness from her eyes. It was her own fault, for the past few days she had been staying up late talking online to that guy - Sui Generis. She couldn't help herself; the guy was not only funny but also actually quite fascinating to talk to. This mystery guy had the ability to actually make her laugh after experiencing the worst day of her life a few days ago - he was good. She felt herself blush remembering the cafeteria scene, but quickly shut the thoughts out.

Focusing her eyes, she looked around the classroom but had no idea where she was. Honestly, she didn't even remember getting dressed this morning. Her ears caught a few words on the Edgar Allan Poe so she guessed she was in english. _Even more of a reason to get some sleep in here._

The desk looked extremely comfortable, as the professor's babbling seemed to be endless. Slowly, her head fell onto her already folded arms. As soon as her head went down so did her eyes. _Only for a few…_

Before she could finish her thoughts the bell rang and the teacher announced their dismissal. _Why did class have to end! _Andrea let out a loud sigh, as she got up from her chair. She slowly stuffed her things in her backpack and made her way out of the classroom. As usual, the hallways were crowded and she had to make her way through the crowd.

Rubbing her eyes once again, a yawn escaped her lips and she quickened her pace around the people. The only thing she wanted to do was get to her next class as fast as possible, in order to get at least a few minutes of sleep.

_I think I'm going to fall asleep any…_ her eyes drifted closed for a few seconds while her feet continued walking, that was until she felt herself bump into something – more like someone. Opening her eyes, they immediately went wide with shock as she noticed who she had run into.

_Oh no, I do not need this right now, _she thought as she stared at the boy in front of her. She didn't know what to say, so she decided to take the easy escape and not say anything at all. Rolling her eyes, she attempted to push past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me," he said, giving her a smirk as he noticed she was glaring at him. "What? Don't tell me you're mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. Could you just let me go?" she asked trying to pull her arm away from him, but it was to no avail. She didn't even bother looking him in the eye; she knew if she did that it would just remind her of that incident a couple of days ago.

Reid pulled her so that she was forced to turn and look at him. He noticed her eyes widen at him, and his own eyes sparked as he noticed an opportunity to tease her. Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he slowly caressed her cheek with his knuckles. His eyes scanned her shocked expression, as his thumb wiped away some smudged eyeliner.

Her lips were slightly parted as she continued to stare at the boy in front of her. Suddenly she realized who exactly this boy was and brushed his hand away from her. Even though he wasn't touching her anymore she could still feel how it felt. Her cheeks started feeling very hot and she immediately knew she was blushing. _Damn it, Reid Garwin is not making me blush!_

The blond brought his hand to his chin and tapped his fingers against his lips. "You're blushing," he said taking a pause as a smirk played on his face, "guess this means you're not lesbian."

Frowning, she drew her eyebrows together as she turned away from him. "Screw you," she mumbled as she started walking away making sure to stomp her feet. _This is going to be a long walk to class_, she thought as she felt the boy only a few steps behind her. _I guess I can forget about my nap._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The blond ran his fingers through his hair, as he inwardly groaned. _Dammit, I'm sleepy as hell._ Picking up his pencil, he began to doodle in his notebook as a way of trying to stay awake.

He glanced around the classroom and his gaze fell upon the girl he had walked to class. Andrea. His bored expression changed to one of amusement. He had been in class for thirty minutes already, twenty of which he spent throwing paper balls at the girl. Now, however, he was bored of doing that – besides she had killed his fun when she stopped reacting to his actions.

He let his pencil fall back onto his desk. The brutal realization that he was stuck in this class for another thirty minutes was almost too much to bear. He gave the room a once over, took in the teacher, and then promptly let his head fall forward onto the desk with a loud _thunk_. He would have done anything at that moment to be sitting next to a hot girl he could feel up. Instead he was stuck next to Baby Boy, who was, by all means, not a hot girl.

He shuddered, flashes of himself feeling up Tyler flitting his through his mind. It was just _wrong_.

"Ungh!" it escaped his mouth before he had a chance to stop it and it he let his head fly up from its position on the desk.

His eyes darkened as he turned his head to glare at a snickering Tyler. He watched the younger boy for a few seconds before raising a hand and hitting him upside the head. Tyler let out a gasp as his head flew forward and then he let his hand fly up to the back of his head.

_Teach him to elbow me in the ribs_, Reid thought darkly, his own hand rubbing his now sore ribs. He was tired and the only thing he really wanted to do right now was sleep. It wasn't like he could actually get that done when his supposed best friend was elbowing him in the ribs at random moments.

"Mr. Garwin." the professor started. Reid slowly lifted his head, looking at the old geezer from behind hooded eyes. He gave a shrug to the professor as if the older man didn't deserve an answer.

"Pay attention." he snapped, his eyes narrowing. Reid searched his mind for a comeback but came up blank. Spending long nights talking to that girl on the internet was definitely having an affect on his skills. He noticed then, that the professor was still quiet, waiting for the comeback that would usually shoot out of his mouth. When none came a few minutes later the whole room seemed to be disappointed as they went back to their notes.

Reid didn't bother with the confused looks Tyler was giving him but instead let his gaze land on the board, something about the World War II was sprawled over it and he squinted for a few seconds to try and make it all out.

That was until he realized what he was doing. It was sad, actually, to think that Reid Garwin was actually reading something written on a chalkboard.

_I must be really bored_, he thought with a shake of his head.

It only took about 5 minutes before he was back to paying attention when the whole class gave a collective groan. His head shot up like a bullet and he took in all the displeased faces.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Tyler with an elbow to the younger boy's ribs.

"He's issued a midterm project." Tyler whispered back, scowling as pain shot through his side.

"Partners?" Reid asked, his eyebrow raised. When Tyler nodded Reid quickly told him that they were going to be together on this one.

"Why?" Tyler scoffed, "so you can make me do all the work?"

Reid simply shot him a 'duh' look before actually tuning into what the professor was saying.

"…..I'll be assigning each of you your partners and I don't want to hear any complaining." the professor finished with a dark glare thrown at all of his students. He couldn't, however, stop the collective groan that shot from various people scattered around the room, including Reid. This was horrible. It just wasn't right. There was no way he was going to get out of the work now. No one else in their right mind would actually do all the work for him. Not even his so called fan club.

"Mr. Garwin!" the professor snapped suddenly, his dark glare once against plastered on his face. Reid looked up, his mental rant coming to screeching halt.

"You'll be pared with Ms. Snider," he announced and Reid could have sworn he saw some sort of sick, satisfied smirk on his face.

Tyler cracked up from beside, laughing wildly and slamming his fist on the desk over and over again. Reid sunk into his chair, mortified by the thought of actually being paired up with _Kira Snider _for an assignment. Everyone knew her stupid prick of a boyfriend was Reid's mortal enemy. The longer Reid thought about it, the more he was convinced that stupid professor what's-his-name had done paired them up on purpose.

It figured.

Being the prized Reid Garwin that every girl sought after and every teacher hated did have its effects some times. This project, it looked like, was one of said effects, a bad effect at that.

"As for you, Mr. Simms." the professor bellowed loudly, trying to be heard over Tyler's still pounding fist and consistent laughter. "You'll be paired with Ms. Mendel."

And there was that sadistic smirk again. The one that just screamed evil and he just _had _to be.

The anger practically rolled off Reid in waves as he glared at the back of the aforementioned girl's head. He was not pleased with situation at all. Not one bit.

At the sound of her name, Andrea's head shot up from its safe haven between her arms. Her eyes were wide and she was sure she was getting in trouble (again) for sleeping in class. But when she looked over at the professor she found him listing off pairs of names. Her eyebrow arched into her hairline with a confused expression and her eyes searched the chalkboard for any sort of clue as to what was going on. She turned then, taking in the long brown hair of the girl next to her, Kate something or other she thought.

"What did he say my name for?" she asked the girl, her voice low. The girl turned and almost immediately scoffed at her.

"He said you're paired with Tyler Simms for the History mid-term assignment." the girl practically spat at her before her attention back to the professor with a shake of her head. Andrea made a face behind the back of the girl before the information could even set in.

_Wait_, she thought, _I'm what?_

You're paired with Tyler Simms for some mid-term project, she answered herself lamely.

Turning around from her seat, she spotted Tyler who sat in the row right behind hers. He merely smirked at her whereas she just offered a crooked smile in return. Feeling her cheeks grow red, she immediately turned back around.

Andrea let out a deep breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding and felt her heartbeat quicken its pace. _Damn why did I have to be paired up with him. Today is just not my day,_ she mentally complained, letting her head fall on the desk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking into the library, Andrea found an available computer in the far off corner. It was study hall, her favorite period of the day, because it meant she could hang out in the library. She would spend countless hours in this room, reading of course. Yes, she was as much of a bookworm as she looked the part – unfortunately.

SUI GENERIS: lover girl, you have just made my day complete

A small smile crept on her features as she stared at the screen. It was silly to feel this excited over a boy she was talking to online, but she just couldn't help herself. She knew that just by having a simple conversation with him, her day was going to get a whole lot better.

APPASSIONATA: you're on early?

SUI GENERIS: yea well had things to do

APPASSIONATA: you mean besides harassing girls

SUI GENERIS: ha ha you're a regular comedian this morning

APPASSIONATA: yea I know I'm so funny

APPASSIONATA: u in school?

SUI GENERIS: yea… unfortunately

APPASSIONATA: yea… I know what you mean

SUI GENERIS: you already having a bad day?

APPASSIONATA: something like that. i'm really tired.

SUI GENERIS: you should lay off the night time activities

APPASSIONATA: haha. that was just so original of you.

SUI GENERIS: I learn from the best you know.

APPASSIONATA: right…

SUI GENERIS: it's true.

APPASSIONATA: the best being who? your granny?

Andrea let out a loud sigh as the heard the bell ring overhead. She was actually starting to get into this conversation. Besides that, she just didn't want to go to class and face the possible humiliation that awaited her. _I hate P.E.! _The aim box popped up once more interrupting her thoughts.

SUI GENERIS: g2g lover girl. the bell just rang... talk to you tonight

Her eyes widened at his reply as it slowly reached her brain; dropping her mouth wide open she realized what this meant. _He heard the bell ring? Does that mean he's a student here_?! It couldn't have been a coincidence. She knew from previous conversations that he lived in Massachusetts but she never thought he might live in the same town.

_What are the chances that he would be a student at Spencer? _She shook the thoughts out of her head; _there is no way that is possible. _The warning bell rang and she quickly shut down the computer, _great now I'm late._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Andrea grumbled a few choice words under her breath as she finally pulled her P.E. shirt over her head, the navy color of it making her grimace deepen. She hated P.E. She had concluded a long time ago that it was going to be and would always be the worst class of her life. She had never been into the whole sports thing her whole life and she definitely wasn't into the whole running thing. Not to mention the fact that one Reid Garwin was always making fun of the way she ran when she _had _to run. Of course, being Reid Garwin everyone in the nearby area had joined him in his wild laughter. Now it was a common thing during the assigned class period.

Somewhat of a ritual that Andrea wouldn't have minded they get rid of, but that didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

With a sigh she hoisted herself off of the changing bench and slowly made her way towards the stairs. Her legs pulled as she slowly made her way up and then pushed herself through the door leading to the gym. Yells and squeals ricocheted off of the walls as the boys harassed the girls and girls screamed in protest. It was enough to make her want to puke.

After a few slow seconds passed by she made her way over towards the wall, letting herself slide down it. It was turning out like a pretty typical P.E. period so far and now all she needed was Reid to show up to pester her. Of course, she was rushing it. She would have done anything to keep Reid at bay for at least one day.

She curled her legs up and rested her elbows on her knees as her thoughts quickly turned to her internet conversation she had had just fifteen minutes before. Whoever she was chatting to online lived in Massachusetts she knew that. The fact that they had both heard the bell ring at the same exact time was almost too coincidental and she was betting whoever this guy was, that he went to her school. As freaky as the thought was, she couldn't shake it from her mind. She was already dead set on the idea and most of time when she made up her mind she couldn't change it.

That's usually how it went anyway.

It was too weird but at the same time…kind of exciting. It kind of made her stomach jump at the thought of actually being able to know the guy in person. _If_ she ever figured out who it was!

As a loud obnoxious laugh filled her ears, Andrea groaned and threw her head back against the padded wall, her heart twisting into a tight knot. A sudden feeling of doom washed over her and she wondered if she was going to make it out of this P.E. period alive.

The truth was, she probably wouldn't. Not with Reid always hounding her and tripping her. She was already clumsy enough without him helping her and almost every P.E. class she ended up on her face.

When she finally got up the courage to open her eyes and see what Garwin was up to, she found him dribbling a basketball with a smirk on his face.

Oh, she thought, Mr. Too-Cool-For-School is actually dribbling a basketball. The thought was actually kind of amusing. It wasn't like the kid played basketball or anything. Actually, he didn't really do much of anything besides the swim team. He always thought he was too good for school activities.

Andrea scoffed, her thoughts suddenly going back to the mystery boy Sui Generis. He was cocky too, she realized, thinking of all the times he had talked about the girls that adored him. Which made her think of Reid.

She sighed and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, pressing on them gently. She was going insane.

The fact she was comparing Reid Garwin to some random guy on the internet was a sure sign of that.

Although they do both have that kind of cocky air, and the love for girls, and they both seem persistent, she reasoned with herself. The thoughts slowly started to slip away with a shake of her head and she let her eyes fall closed as she leaned her head back yet again.

And he did go to her school and he lived in Massachusetts, her brain started up again.

So maybe she _was _actually on to something. It still didn't make sense as to why Reid would be picking up chicks on the internet. It was Reid Garwin after all. The idea was just too…weird.

And stupid.

"_Look out!" _

It took her a while to actually realize that the yell was directed to her, and by the time that her eyes had snapped open to see the orange basketball flying towards her head, it was way too late.

Pain shot through her face as she got the sickening feeling of her nose actually being smashed. She tried with all her might to ignore the weird sound that came out of her mouth and it wasn't hard. She was in so much as she dropped herself to the floor on her side. Both hands flew up to clutch her throbbing nose and she barely noticed the flowing liquid. Pain was shooting through her cheeks and her head and even all the way down to her toes. She couldn't even bother with crying it hurt so much.

"Reid Garwin!" the P.E. teacher screeched, his voice taking on a high pitch like that of a woman. "Get over here now! And someone take her to the infirmary."

"I'll take her!" Tyler called, rushing over to the falling bleeding girl. It took him a few seconds before he could actually get his arms underneath her and when he did he hoisted her up, lulling her onto his chest and soaking his navy blue shirt with blood.

----------------------------------

Purpleangel - Author Notes:

A major applause to St. Elmo Lover for writing most of this chapter. She put the life into my plain scene ideas. Thank you for all the previous reviews, they mean the world to us.

Please be sure to feed the authors by leaving a review.

St.elmo-lover- Author's Notes:

Right. Not really anything to say except THANK YOU. Much love to all of you guys. Let us know what you think about this unfolding plot:P


	4. nurse's office

Title: Anyone But You

Summary: Each and every day he goes especially out of his way to make her life hell. Little does he know the girl he mocks during the day is the very same girl he can't stop chatting with at night.

This is a Purpleangel (Rosie) and St. Elmo-lover (Briana) collaboration; we hope you enjoy!

**10/09 Author Notes:** I put up author notes as chapter 5 but then thought it was dumb to have a chapter just to tell you guys some stuff so I deleted it and posted it here. So there is no chapter 5. Anyway - Some of you are asking what Reid's screenname means... sorry, but I can not reveal that YET. It is actually an important part of the plot and well I don't want to give anything away. I know it might seem a little confusing with the whole Reid or Tyler thing but don't worry in a couple of chapters thing should start to clear up.

----------------------------------

The dark oasis of her slumber was fading and Andrea was gradually becoming aware of her surroundings. Slowly opening her eyes, she was immediately hit with the overwhelming whiteness of the room. _Where am I? Did I die or something?_ Everything was white: from the wall to the color of the sheets on her body. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn she was in heaven.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, the rest of her body was hit with reality. Her entire body felt very sore, almost foreign, she usually felt like this when she was lying down for too long. Eyes scanning the room, she barely recognized herself to be in the nurses' office since she didn't have her glasses on.

As soon as she tried to sit up her head immediately began to pound and light-headedness rushed over her. Giving up on the idea, she laid back down snuggling deeper inside the covers. _At least I don't have to be in class._

"What happened to me?" she asked herself, her voice coming out hoarse. _I need something to drink,_ she thought as she felt a lump in her throatShe had definitely been asleep for a while, but she couldn't recall why.

Closing her eyes for a second she tried to remember why and how she ended up being here. In an attempt to rub away the haziness from her face, her hands came into contact with her nose. When she scrunched her face in pain, an even worse sensation shot threw her. She brought a finger up to her nose and slowly felt around it. It was than she realized what happened as her mind recalled the earlier events.

_I can't believe I got hit in the face with a basketball!_ Lifting the sheets up she saw that she was still wearing her P.E. uniform and it confirmed her previous conclusion. Andrea pouted her lips as her hand gently massaged her nose. It was all his fault. That was the second time she had been so caught in her own thoughts about Reid and was brutally embarrassed for it. _Why was I thinking about him anyway? _

Sui Generis. The mystery online guy she had been talking to every night for about three weeks now. It just couldn't be possible that him and Reid were one and the same. No – God couldn't possibly hate her this much.

Part of her could see herself falling for a guy like Sui Generis – personality wise anyway. And there was no way she could ever fall for Reid Garwin – there was no way she could fall for that palely and scrawny sexist manwhore of an arrogant jackass. The image of Sui Generis she had created was too ideal to be tainted with anything even closely related to the blond boy wonder.

Even if Sui Generis turned out to be far from her mental image of him it would be okay. It wouldn't matter to her just as long as it wasn't the blond Son of Ipswich.

It could be anyone.

It had to be anyone but Reid Garwin.

_But there is only one-way to find out,_ she mentally concluded, _maybe if I just…_

Her thoughts were quickly silenced when she heard voices coming from the outside the room. One of the voices was clearly feminine and she could assume it was the nurse. But the other voice she wasn't too sure about, it sounded like a guy. Not just any guy, it sounded like Reid.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! What is he doing here! _

"Andrea? Oh yes, she is right through those doors." She heard the nurse say followed by a polite 'thank you' from Reid.

_I have to hide!_ With that thought in mind she took the sheets and covered her face. After a few seconds it finally hit her brain that this wasn't going to cut it as a hiding place. _This is so stupid,_ she thought as she uncovered herself. _Maybe if I pretend I'm sleeping he'll go away,_ she thought as she quickly shut her eyes as the to the door opened.

Reid quietly entered the room and immediately found who he was looking for. The only reason he was here was to apologize as ordered by Provost. He looked on her still form on the bed and assumed she was asleep. _Thank god._ He really didn't want to have to apologize for something that wasn't technically his fault. _She should have had her eyes open,_ he reasoned with himself but as he stepped closer to her sleeping form, his eyes landed on her swollen nose and a pang of guilt ran through him. _Dang, I hit her pretty hard._

His pale blue eyes studied her face carefully. It was the first time he had seen her without her glasses on. Not only that but her hair was loose from those horrible braids. _Not bad,_ he thought to himself as his eyes scanned her delicate features. Aside from her swollen nose she could possibly be classified as pretty. _Too bad she has the personality of a wet blanket._

Dismissing those thoughts, he continued gazing her features and soon enough his eyes then fell on her lips. They were dry but not chapped – despite her rough day her lips seemed rosy and oddly tantalizing. In order words they looked like they could be kissable... _Yeah right. She has probably never even been kissed. _Still, the thought intrigued much more in him than he would have cared to admit.

Even though her eyes were closed she could feel the goose bumps run up and down her arms from his intense staring. She was beginning to think that pretending to be asleep wasn't such a good idea after all. Just as she was about to come clean and open her eyes when she felt his body shift to hover over her. _What is he going to do,_ her mind wondered as she restrained herself from moving an inch.

Reid placed a hand on the side of her bed and slowly lowered himself closer to her face. Without a moment's hesitation he bent down completely and covered her lips with his own. The kiss was chaste and ended within the minute it started. Straightening up, he placed his fingers over his lips and slightly began to tap at them. Taking one last look at the girl he turned around and walked out the door.

As soon as Reid walked out the room, Andrea sprung straight up on the bed. "Wha..?" she mumbled out unable to form any coherent words or thoughts. She placed her fingers over her lips; _I can still feel his lips,_ she thought, as her blush got deeper. Her heart was racing and all she could do was fall back down on the bed. _What the heck was that all about?! _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reid suantered towards his next class, the class he had missed about forty minutes of already. But for some reason, he couldn't find it in him to care. Wait. Who was he kidding? He never cared. He could have cared less actually. He was Reid Garwin...And yet a certain girl was riding through his thoughts. He had to admit that he kind of felt bad about the whole thing. After seeing her nose like that and how peaceful she looked just lying there and sleeping...

He shook his head. He couldn't and shouldn't be having thoughts like that. He was thinking about the girl he loved to make fun of all the time. It was like a hobby to make fun of her and he was used to it. That kiss was due to mere curiosity and nothing more. Feeling bad for her or feeling an ounce of pity was not allowed, not when you're Reid Garwin. And that's what he had to keep telling himself. He was Reid Garwin.

_I'm so sick of being Reid Garwin_, he finally decided as he reached out a hand to pull open the door. A green binder sat in his other hand that read World Geography. It was a pretty easy class but the teacher wasn't really one to go easy on slackers, which meant coming in late was going to get him a nice little lecture after class or some other time when nobody else was around. The teacher always liked to ride on him because Reid never really tried. Reid was a personal fan of the speech "You're so smart. If only you tried harder and paid attention." That was the one he got thrown at him by a majority of his teacher. That and the one about letting his reputation get in the way of his education. That one he wasn't so great on, though, because they always found a way to insult him in it. He liked being told he was smart...

"Mr. Garwin." the teacher said sternly as he turned from the blackboard. "I should have known you would show up late...or not at all." Reid gave a carefree shrug followed by a smirk. He was already making his way up towards his desk and he knew the teacher couldn't see him as he stuck out his tongue and made a very obscene jesture with his hand.

"I was in the nurse's office." Reid told the old guy calmly. His voice seemed to float above the rest of the students and all eyes were focused on him. He was sure they were all waiting for him to come up with some witty comment like he always did. Today, though, he wasn't feeling it. He was too tired after all that drama.

"I guess I can accept that. But I'm going to check on your story later." the teacher told him with a loud, irritated sigh. It made Reid want to pucnh the guy but with some great show of self-restriction he manged to take his seat next to Tyler instead. He grinned at the younger boy and flashed him a cocky wink but the other boy only turned away from him with a disgusted look.

_What's his problem_, Reid wondered as he slouched over his desk and prepared to sleep. He was ready to get some shut eye after all that drama...

"Class is over." a voice snapped from beside him. A large, heavy thing connected with his shoulder and Reid jumped up right, ready for some threat that wasn't really there.

"Oh." he mumbled tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Tyler was standing over him with an irritated and pissed off look and Reid knew he was on the verge of another lecture but what he got was the least expected.

"You're such a jerk." Tyler told before he slapped his palm down on the desk next to Reid's arm. "What the hell did she ever do to you? She's probably one of the nicest quietest girls and you make it your life goal to make her life a living hell. I can't believe you Reid. Sometimes, I think you can't sink any lower and then you do. It's ridiculous. You need to grow up and face the fact that you can't control everyone for the rest of your life. There's going to be someone out there that can control you and I hope I'm around to see that. God!" Tyler gritted his teeth with anger one last time before he turned away from Reid. His stomps could be heard from the other _classroom_ as he made his way down the stairs.

All Reid could do was stand there shocked with his eyes following his pissed off friend as he marched out the door.

What the hell had just happened?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tyler seethed as he slammed the door behind him. He had actually made it to his dorm room without hitting anyone or snapping somebody's head off. He was actually quite impressed with himself. But it didn't last long. He coudln't say how long it had been since he was this angry. He could feel it, pumping through his veins and infect every part of his body. His heart was even seething with anger. But he couldn't help it. He knew he was right. Andrea had never done anything to Reid and the guy treated her like crap. Tyler was ashamed to call Reid his best friend now, especially after Reid had hit her in the nose with that basketball. He could still see her teared up eyes as he carried her to the hospital wing. She had looked so broken in that moment.

That was what made him realize Reid and all his little tricks were really doing a number on her. Not only physically but mentally, too. The girl was completely broken. No doubt she went through her day trying to decide what one Reid Garwin was going to do to her today.

His bookbag collided with a near by wall and he let out a long string of curses. He was going to go see her and trying his hardest to make it up to her. He knew it wasn't his job but he felt some sort of pull to her. She was nice and quiet and she had a sense of humor like no other.

With that thought and the anger edging away, he opened his door again and calmly walked out. He was determined now to see her and try and make her smile and laugh. He knew it was going to be hard and he probably wasn't going to succeed but it was worth a try.

By the time he got there, he had worked up a whole plan in his head. A huge line of jokes and a long topic of things to talk about. He was ready for this.

With a push of his hand the door to her room opened and he smiled when he found her sitting up in bed, looking around the room. He guessed she was trying to find something to do and he knew she was probably preying to get out of there.

"How you feeling?" were the first words out of his mouth and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for not screwing up yet. Round 1 goes to Tyler!

She looked cute when she scrunched up her nose like that, he decided as he walked closer. He let out a little chuckle and casually rested his elbow on her bed. He secretly hoped he wasn't making her feel crowded though.

"My nose hurts a lot." she told him simply, as if he couldn't have already guessed. His chuckle got louder this time and he patted her leg softly.

"I'm sorry Reid hit you with the basketball." Tyler said softly, his guilt finally coming through.

Her eyes snapped wide as her mouth gapped open. A mixed expression of confusion and anger spread across her face. "It was Reid that threw the basketball?" Andrea cried, all of her muslces suddenly going tight. _I should have known,_ her mind screamed as she struggled to remember the events.

"Yeah. I thought you knew that..." Tyler trailed off with a bewildered look in her direction. Had she not seen the ball? "I had to help you to the nurse's office. Don't you remember?" he looked at her with an eyebrow raised this time. He wasn't sure how she would react if he should give her any sort of pity. Most of the time people didn't want it, so he was trying his best not to give it.

"No. I didn't know you helped me either." a soft smile spread across the girls cracked and dry lips and Tyler couldn't help but smile back. She was a contagious type of person he guessed. "Thanks." she told him. This time it was her hand that patted his arm and he couldn't help the grin that washed over him. He was actually kind of happy that he was getting this much out of her. He was surprised she had ever uttered a word. Most of the time she didn't say much.

"Andrea." a soft voice called out. The boy and the girl turned, their attention drawn from each other suddenly and Tyler noted with relief that it was only the nurse. "You can go now. But come back if your nose starts to bleed again. I don't want you passing out." the nurse said sternly, she had only peaked her head in the door and she looked kind of like a floating head. It almost made Tyler laugh...almost.

"Thanks." Andrea said softly. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and Tyler moved to help her. "Let me help." he told her sternly when she tried to shove his arms away. He got a weird look for a few seconds but she finally came around and let him help her. Her legs were shaky as she finally stood up and he could tell that if he wasn't holding on to her from her shoulders, that she would have fallen by now. He, himself, couldn't remember how long she had been out.

"Just take it slow and steady." he told her as he steered her towards the door. She was trembling underneath his hands and again he had to stop the wave of pity that wanted to wash over him. He had to focus on what he was doing and nothing else.

Slowly and surely the pair made it down a few flights of stairs and over a couple of hallways before the small girl pronounced that they had reached her dorm room. Tyler nodded with a bit of disappointed but didn't let go. He was afraid that if he did, she would fall and he wouldn't be able to catch her.

"You can come in if you want. It's the least I can do to thank you." she whispered. Her voice was back to being hoarse and he wondered if she needed a glass of water. He was determinded to take care of her after all and he nodded his head vigorously.

"I think that's a good idea." he told her. She slowly opened the door and he was suprised to find it unlocked. A roomate, if one did exist, was absent and that made him strangly comforted. He slowly lead her to her bed and made sure she got in ok before he took a spot by her feet.

Random things started to flow from his mouth. The list of things he had made up to talk to her forgotten. He didn't need a list to talk to her anyway. He was just going to be himself and hopefully that would be enough...

A few hours later the exhausted girl had finally fallen asleep and after a few minutes of watching her peacefully dream Tyler tucked the covers in around her. Her pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head for good measure and slipped out of her room without a sound.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Slowly but surely the sleepiness was fading and she was becoming conscious of her surroundings. Looking down at herself she saw that she was tucked in behind her covers but couldn't recall herself even falling asleep. The last thing her mind could remember was coming into the dorm room with Tyler and...

"Oh no," she gasped as she realized what she had done. _I can't believe I fell asleep on him._ Andrea felt a wave of guilt wash over her. _I'll just __apologize __to him tomorrow_, she mentally concluded as she reached over and grabbed her laptop from her nightstand. There was only one thing she wanted right now and that was to talk to Sui Generis. Signing on, she smiled as she saw the screenname appear on her buddylist as online. A couple of minutes passed by and he didn't send her a message._ That's weird,_ she thought, _he always sends me a message first._ Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she clicked the name and sent the first message.

APPASSIONATA: hey there.

_SUI GENERIS: oh hey I didn't notice u were on._

APPASSIONATA: yeah I can see that.

APPASSIONATA: usually the second I'm on you send me an aim.

SUI GENERIS: I have some things on my mind

APPASSIONATA: did something bad happen

_SUI GENERIS: I guess you can say that..._

APPASSIONATA: wanna talk about it?

_SUI GENERIS: my best friend... he just completely blew up at me today_

_SUI GENERIS: the things he said..._

_SUI GENERIS: its like he doesnt even know me_

APPASSIONATA: people say things they don't mean sometimes

_SUI GENERIS: no he meant what he said – trust me_

_SUI GENERIS: of all people he was supposed to understand_

_SUI GENERIS: how i feel about... stuff..._

APPASSIONATA: then talk it out with him

APPASSIONATA: whatever it is... its not worth losing your best friend

_SUI GENERIS: but... he started it_

APPASSIONATA: real mature

APPASSIONATA: still be the bigger person and apologize

_SUI GENERIS: looks like someone watches too much oprah_

APPASSIONATA: I'm just trying to help

_SUI GENERIS: I know_

_SUI GENERIS: I think we should call it a night_

APPASSIONATA: Wait!

_SUI GENERIS: I know you love talking to me but I need to get some sleep_

APPASSIONATA: Ha ha there you go with the cockiness again

APPASSIONATA: but... just so you know... i'll be here... whenever you need to talk that

_SUI GENERIS_: _its weird_

APPASSIONATA: what is?

_SUI GENERIS: talking to a girl like that_

APPASSIONATA: oh...

_SUI GENERIS: but i like it._

APPASSIONATA: good. cause i like it too.

Andrea ran a hand across her cheek and could feel herself blushing. It was silly to be getting flustered over an online conversation with a guy that was more or less a complete stranger. Still... she couldn't contain the grin spreading on her face and the strange sensation running through her. _Oh god!_ She mentally groaned as she tried to shake the absurd thoughts out of her head. Her eyes landed on the clock on her night stand and once again groaned. It had already become almost two in the morning.

APPASSIONATA: its late...

_SUI GENERIS: yeah i know_

APPASSIONATA: talk to you tomorrow ?

_SUI GENERIS: I look forward to it my lover girl_

_SUI GENERIS has signed off._

Andrea shut down her laptop as she fell back against the headboard of her bed. A content smile found its way on her face. Despite being hit with a basketball and being kissed by that prick, today was better than she expected it to be. Besides getting to spend time with Tyler, it was the conversation with Sui Generis that really made her heart content. All because of that simple conversation. The conversation that lay to rest her worst nightmare. Now she was certain, there was no way Sui Generis was Reid Garwin.

Now the only question was, if it really wasn't Reid than who was he?

----------------------------------

Purpleangel - Author Notes:

We hope you still love the story after that long wait for an update, but hopefully it was worth it. Please be sure to feed the authors by leaving a review.

St.elmo-lover- Author's Notes:

Same, lol. FEED US! Sorry it took so long guys. I had technical difficulties with my computer. :( Thank Rosie for keeping on me with this.


	5. failed kisses and dates

Title: Anyone But You

Summary: Each and every day he goes especially out of his way to make her life hell. Little does he know the girl he mocks during the day is the very same girl he can't stop chatting with at night.

This is a Purpleangel (Rosie) and St. Elmo-lover (Briana) collaboration; we hope you enjoy!

--

The sound of Reid's head hitting the desk was almost audible to everyone in the whole room but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Was it too hard for a teacher to change pitches every once in a while? Was it some sort of unwritten rule that they were all supposed to talk in monotone? Well this dick head of a history teacher sure did have it down to a science… boring kids that is.

"If the Provost hears that you've been sleeping in class again, he'll give you detention for a week." Tyler whispered from beside him. There was warning in his voice but at the same time his best friend almost seemed amused. Reid pulled himself from the desk and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk directed at the younger boy before finally throwing his head back to rest on the chair.

Even though he knew it was stupid, he wondered what the girl from the Internet was doing at that very same moment. He wondered if she was having a boring day like him or if that stupid guy that had been bugging her had made her life hell again. The way she had calmed him down the other day and helped him out with the whole Tyler thing, wasn't something he was going to be forgetting anytime soon.

He was actually looking forward to their next talk and he knew that had to make him a huge loser. Reid Garwin was no the type of guy to pick chicks up off the Internet. And this chick, he really didn't even know that much about.

But she was there for him unlike people in his real life couldn't be. That meant something to him. Most of the time people were always so busy trying to decide who the great Reid Garwin was going to lay next to. It didn't matter to him that he might actually have feelings under all the masks he showed.

Even Tyler couldn't see through them sometimes and Reid had to admit that that hurt. It hurt him because Tyler was supposed to be his best friend. They had known each other even before they had become the infamous _Sons_.

Reid knew he had changed over the years but he was still the same underneath. He had just changed the outside a bit to keep up with everyone else.

And this girl, this _appassionata_ girl, knew him for him. He wondered, though, if it wasn't just because she didn't know him in real life. Would she have talked to him like she had if she knew what he was capable of? Of what he had already done in his past?

It was confusing to him and it made his head spin just thinking about it. But he knew it was something that he probably **SHOULD** think about. It was just one of those important things...

"You're late, Andrea." the professor's voice rung out over everything else for once and the old man had almost caught Reid's attention.

What had really caught his attention though was the girl just now walking through the door, books clutched tightly to her chest like she was going to fall off the face of the earth. Which of course she probably could.

Her nose looked like it had been inflated with some kind of air pump and then colored purple. He almost winced when he saw it but just managed to hold it off.

It really did look horrible though and he had to remind himself that he had been the one to cause it.

Just as he was finishing up examining her nose, she looked up at him. Her eye did this sort of twitchy thing he noticed and she was fidgeting under his stare. She was nervous, he realized with a mental nod.

But why would she be nervous...

It dawned on him then, the reason why she would be so nervous around him.

She knew about the kiss he had given her.

It had been his small way of apologizing after all and he hadn't really thought it through before he did it, but then again, that was when life was more fun. The kiss hadn't been that bad either, considering he was the only one putting any effort into it. Her lips had been soft and plump underneath his though and that always made for a good kiss.

The smirk that came with his thoughts and the idea of her being nervous was very **very** wide and he couldn't wipe it off for anything.

Doodling on the paper in front of him, an idea sparked in his head and he chuckled to himself. Tearing a sheet of paper from his notebook, he quickly balled it up in his palm. He aimed and shot. His target: Andrea of course. Unfortunately he didn't predict Andrea bending over to pick up her fallen pencil at that exact moment. Instead of hitting its target, the paper ball flew directly at a head of curly red hair.

"Professor!" Kira shrieked as she clutched the spot of her head where the paper ball hit. "Reid just tossed a paper ball at me!"

"Detention for a week Mr. Garwin."

"But I-"

"Want to make it two?"

Reid didn't say anything, and so the professor went back to his lecture. He heard Kira give a triumph 'hmph' as twirled her curls around her finger. His eyes glared draggers to the back of Andrea's head, and from where she sat she could feel every hit. But she refused to turn around, doing so would only make things worse.

_40 minutes left..._ she mentally groaned as she look at the clock hanging on the wall, _I should have stayed in bed._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as the bell rang Andrea sprang to her feet and was out the door. If there was one thing she knew for sure it was that Reid never let things go. He was going to get her back, so she had to retreat to the one place he would never set foot in.

The library.

The only catch was making it there without being spotted. _That wouldn't be hard though_, she thought, _I'm partcially invisible_. The feeling of someone's hand grabbing her arm froze her on the spot. _So much for getting away from him. _Bracing herself for the worst, a small gasp left her lips when she turned around. The pair of blue eyes staring into her own eyes were defintely not the ones she'd been expecting.

"Ty-Tyler." Color rushed to her cheeks as she glanced down to the hand holding her arm. Following her gaze he quickly let go of her arm.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you." He said, flashing her a sheepish smile. "I wanted to know if you wanted to work tonight on our project."

_Right, what else could he want from me_, thought Andrea as she mental slapped herself for thinking it could have been something else. "Sure. Around 8, sound good?"

He nodded his head. "Alright then 8 o'clock it's a date." The surprise emitted through her shocked expression at his choice of words. Tyler quickly added, "A study date."

"Right." Andrea mummbled. "I'll see you later." With that she turned around to continue her journey to the library.

Boys are too confusing, she mentally concluded as she took a glance over her shoulder. Blushing at the sight of Tyler taking a glance at her, she immdiately turned around.

_Oh yeah, I'm so smooth._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reid stepped into the library as blue eyes searched for his target. Andrea. _She has to be in here,_ he thought to himself as he walked further in. It was study hall and if there was one thing he could be certain of is the library was that girls best friend. While other students took the chance of study hall to catch up on personal activites, he knew she had none and so resorted in coming here.

Thanks to her he had gotten after school detention for the entire week. Which meant he couldn't go to swim practice, and since they were so close to regionals that just meant Caleb would have a hissy fit. Not that he cared. No coming here to find her was about more than just Caleb getting his panties in a twist. As far as he was concerned Andrea had ruined his fun and for that he had to get her back of course.

_Ah there she is_. Reid spotted her in a far corner, nose deep in some book that looked a thousand pages long. _How typical_. Walking over to her, a smirk in place, he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

At the sound, Andrea froze. Eyes narrowed and brows knitted together she peeked over from the top of the book. "What do you want?" She asked, not really interested in his answer, but figuring it was the only way to get him to leave her be.

"You seem nervous."

"N–no..." she stuttered and mentally cursed herself for doing so. _It's those damn eyes,_ she thought as she shifted her eyes to look back down at the book in her hand. "No. I'm not nervous."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want?" She repeated, not bothering to even try and look up at him. There was no point in looking at him as far she was concerned. There was only one thing he came here for and that was to watch her squirm. And there is no way she was going to give him that satisfaction.

"You." Her eyes widened and shot up immediately to look at him. Cheeks flushed a deep shade of red at his confession – it took all he had to hold back a chuckle. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" Her voice was nothing more but a faint whisper, and she hated herself for it. Andrea lowered her gaze – the intensity of his eyes forming goosebumps on her skin.

"You know why."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Flashbacks of the kiss shared in the nurses office passed through her mind. _This is so not the time to think about that._ Focusing her eyes back to her book, she hoped he would take the hint and leave.

Reid stared at the girl as an idea popped into his mind. _This is going to be priceless_, he mentally snickered. Stepping closer to her, he kneeled down so he could be at eye level with her. He noticed her flinch, but she refused to look up at him. _I'll fix that._ His left hand moved so that it now laid on the armrest. Fingers brushed against her skin, and she instantly moved her arm away.

Andrea tried to move as much as she physically could, but it was pretty much useless considering the fact she was sitting down with her back to the wall. His right hand grabbed her book and tossed it aside, so that there was nothing between them now.

"W-wh-what ar-are y-you do-" her stuttering sentence was cut short when the blond leaned down closer to her. Their noses were almost touching now. She couldn't even try to look away now, his eyes where penatrating hers. _No. Looking away isn't even an option._ The breath in her throat felt locked as he moved another itch into her.

"Your glasses..." Reid purposely trailed off and his trademark smirk resurfaced. His hands now moved again, only this time he moved them to cup her cheeks. He could feel the heat from her blush on the palm of his hands. Leaning in closer, he was almost brushing against her lips.

_I don't think she's even breathing._

This was turning out to be much better than he had hoped. His blue eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips. Those soft lips he had kissed a few days earlier. He could almost feel his lips tingle from the memory and he briefly wondered if she would let him steal another.

_Is he going to kiss me?!_ Her mind ran frantic at the thought, yet she couldn't get herself to move or much less push him away. Instead her own lips eyes and almost closed as she felt him lean closer to her. The sound of her heart rapidly beating was the only sound in her ears, and she briefly wondered if he could hear the pounding.

The feel of his hands weren't exactly soft, but they certainly weren't rough. His hands were on the move again, and she tensed wondering what he was up to. Fingers slowly crept up and quickly removed her glasses from her face. And just like that he moved away, giving back her personal space.

"You're cuter without them." Reid said, as he twirled her glasses between his fingers. He made a move to hand them back to her, but then when she reached for them he retracted them. Before she even had a chance to ask what he was doing, he took the frames and broke them apart.

Andrea stared wide-eyed at her broken glasses in his hands. For the next few seconds, all she did was open and close her mouth a couple of times. _Did he- did he really just do that?_ Her face tightened together up at the realization. Looking her to meet his eyes, the blond had a smug expression. She opened her mouth to try and say something but as she did the bell rang overhead.

Reid tossed the broken glasses on her lap, before giving her a mock salute. "Gotta go." He said, not bothering to hide his amusement and started laughing at he walked away. As far as he was concerned... payback was now complete.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Andrea marched down the hallway occasionally bumping into someone or worse bumping into the wall. Everything was a giant blur of colors – she wasn't even able to make out any faces in the crowd. _All because of him,_ she thought furiously as she walked up to what she thought was her dorm room and thankfully it was.

She could feel the blood boiling inside her as she kicked closed the door to her room. It was unbelievable how _that_ idiot could do something so... so... so mean! Breaking her glasses was just too much. Never in a million years would she have thought he was capable of such a cruel act.

It was official. She officially hated Reid Garwin and anything even remotely associated with him. At very least she didn't have to face him in P.E. No thanks to him she had the rest of the week off class. Not that she would thank him for that of course.

Walking over to her dresser she began searching for her contact lenses. She hated the idea of having to wear them... she hated the idea of having to put them in even more. Finding the compact she opened it and placed one lens on her index finger while leaning closer to the mirror.

"Almost there..." she mumbled to herself as she placed it in and sighed in relief as it slid over her eye painlessly. However the other one wasn't as easy to put in. After poking herself in the eye for the past five minutes to managed to put it in place. Blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the feeling, her eyes drew together as the anger she had been feeling resurfaced. "This is all HIS fault!" she screamed as she lay across her bed. _Yeah right... _she pouted as the scene replayed itself in her mind.

_I thought he was going to kiss me..._

"I'm so stupid," she told herself as she rubbed her hands over her face. She could feel her cheeks burning hot and in her mind she remember how she inwardly shivered when she felt his breathe against her skin. "No. No. No." She scolded herself for the thought. There was no way she was going to allow herself to think about **the** Reid Garwin in _THAT_ way. There was just no way.

Her eyes wandered around the room and fell on the laptop sitting on her nightstand. Reaching over she grabbed her and started it up. There was one thing she knew would make her feel better. Signing on she searched her buddy list for that one particular person... Sui Generis.

APPASSIONATA: hi there.

APPASSIONATA: you're on early than usual... how come ?

_SUI GENERIS: so are you_

_SUI GENERIS: needed to talk to me that much?_

APPASSIONATA: avoiding the question...

_SUI GENERIS: avoiding the answer…_

APPASSIONATA: bad day?

_SUI GENERIS: something like that_

_SUI GENERIS: but it's better now that I'm talking to you_

APPASSIONATA: always the sweet talker...

_SUI GENERIS: what about you? having a bad day?_

APPASSIONATA: more like horrible

_SUI GENERIS: that guy bothering you again_

APPASSIONATA: yeah like always

_SUI GENERIS: ima have to beat this guy up for you_

APPASSIONATA: lol my knight in shining armor

Her laughter echoed around the room. This was really the first time a guy ever said something like that to her – offering to defend her like that. It made her blush and smile… it made her feel nice. If only a guy like this could have been her first kiss… instead her first kiss had to be shared with that… that… that guy!

Andrea could feel herself inwardly gag at the memory… or more like at the feeling. She felt goose bumps as she shook her head clear of the memory and stuck out her tongue. A beep emitted from the computer making her come back to reality and she looked down to the screen.

_SUI GENERIS: I was thinking about something…_

APPASSIONATA: wow... i'm impressed...

_SUI GENERIS: that's not what I meant lover girl_

APPASSIONATA: then tell me already!

_SUI GENERIS: someone's impatient…_

_SUI GENERIS: are you this impatient when it comes to other activities as well?_

APPASSIONATA: ur such a perv

_SUI GENERIS: yeah but you like it_

APPASSIONATA: don't change the subject

APPASSIONATA: what were you thinking about

_SUI GENERIS: well… when do you think we'll meet?_

_Meet? _While it was all she was able to think about since first talking to this guy, now that it was finally coming up Andrea felt herself freeze on the spot. Her eyes fixated themselves on the screen as the questions spun in her head. Of course she wanted to meet him… but… she couldn't… she shouldn't…

"Urg!" she groaned as she bit down on her fingernails. _What should I say!_ She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks at the thought of being to meet him. It was both an exciting and horrific thought. _I need more time to think about this_, she mentally concluded. Taking a deep breath, her slender fingers typed a reply that she hoped would suffice him… for now.

APPASSIONATA: um... soon...

_SUI GENERIS: soon?_

APPASSIONATA: yeah... soon...

_SUI GENERIS: I can live with that answer_

APPASSIONATA: i'm pretty sleepy

APPASSIONATA: ttyl

_SUI GENERIS: sleep well lover girl_

_SUI GENERIS has signed off._

Laying back on her bed, Andrea sighed contently as her eyes fell close. There was not a smile but a full out grin plastered on her face. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she felt the familiar flutter rush inside her.

_Soon... soon I'll meet him... I can't wait..._

Sleepiness washed over her and she yawened as her eyes opened slightly to peek at the time. 8PM. It wasn't that late, actually it wasn't late at all, but lack of sleep every night was defintely taking its toll on her. Curling up on her side, she shut her eyes closed completely forgetting her previous engagements... including the one with a certain Tyler Sims...

--

Purpleangel - Author Notes:

Please don't spork us! We meant to update soon, really we did. It was so hard for me to write this chapter. I think this has to due with the fact that it is in third person and I've already gotten used to writing in first. Still we hope you haven't lost interest in this fic and continue to review. It is after all your reviews that made us want to write this chapter through all of our real life issues.

So please be sure to review...

Oh as a new policy, all reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter.


End file.
